1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a simulcast transmission system (=simultaneous broadcasting system) comprising a plurality of simulcast transmitting stations which are spatially distributed throughout a broadcasting area and transmit substantially at the same carrier frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulcast transmission systems of the specified kind have been known, for example from the German patent specification 3,035,679, the European patent specification 0,118,710, the European patent specification 0,040,731, the European patent specification 0,072,984 or the German offlengunsscnrift 3,244,256 respectively). It is a feature common to all of these simulcast transmission systems that, for the purpose of synchronzing the wanted simulcast signals, it is necessary to interrupt the wanted-signal transmission of all simulcast transmitters, whereupon in a separate measuring process the individual simulcast transmitters successively transmit measuring signals, and control signals for controlling delay means are then generated in a control station on the basis of the time difference between transmission and renewed receipt of these measuring signals.